Project Son Goten
by ZWorld
Summary: Bromance. I guess that would be a word to describe the friendship I have with my best friend Son Goten. But it wasn't until he came to me for help that I started to question the true means of what we are and what we have. Truten warning! First POV.
1. Chapter 1

**All characters, places and names are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama. Without this absolutely amazing man, we wouldn't have ever experienced the epic and beastly world of Dragon Ball**.

For a while now I wanted to do a really cliché type of fanfiction. Perhaps something that may have been done in the past, but I'm not quite too sure. I haven't yet found anything like it yet when it comes to Truten. I have read many fanfictions and may have found a few that slightly touches upon a plot like this...But, I won't be telling you how this is cliché, you'll have to find that out by yourself. That's the point of reading isn't it?

A few A/N before a start:

_Please note that things DO make a turn for shounen ai, which means boyxboy love. It's subtle at first, but it's there. You'll see._

_Now, I normally like to explain a few things before I start a story. There is confusion as to when Goten and Trunks are born. I'm not meaning the year, I'm meaning the actual month._  
_I follow DaizenshuuEX (Now named Kanzenshuu) religiously, so I decided to use the information they have given us._

_So that being said, Goten is born Age 767, somewhere between June to December. And Trunks was born Age 766... The month isn't exactly known... Some say before May while other says in the latter half of the year. So really, it's all up to you. Not that I'll go into detail any more than that._

_This is set in Age 784. The year Goku leaves with Uub during the Budokai in May. It is said that the boys are 17 and 18. That means they were at the time still in high school, but in their latter years. Although, any logical person would probably know Trunks has probably already graduated and I highly doubt he'd go to college either... I mean he's a genius! He doesn't really need to!_

_I ask you a big favour in order to understand my story a bit better. I am working this in the Japanese School System. I didn't want to use my own, nor the American system. I wanted to hit it right at home for them._

_So, here are a few things to take note. They are in what is known as an "Upper Secondary School."_  
_I would think they're in a private institute, so they are guaranteed to have entrance to University/College, but for the sake of Goten and others, I have decided to make it a normal public high school._

_Upper Secondary School, the way I researched it, has 3 grades. 1,2,3. It works pretty much the same as Sophomore, Junior and Senior. The years we're worried about though is grade 2 and 3. Grade 2 you are 16 turning 17 and Grade 3 you are 17 turning 18. This matches to Goten and Trunks pretty well in my case.  
__Now, for how their school year works. A new school year starts around April 1. They go on until July and then have their 6 week summer holiday. The second semester starts early September until December. Then they have their winter holidays. And finally, third semester is January to March. I would think this is when examinations are taken, since graduation is normally around March?_

_Of course, I am no expert on the matter... it's just what I found out by a bunch of research. It doesn't really have anything to do with the story, but I thought I'd explain myself before people start questioning the weird holiday breaks and all._

_Other than that, enjoy the story. I hope this will be enjoyable to all._

_~-Z-~_

~-Z-~ Let the story begin ~-Z-~

~-Z-~

"Wait, what?" I ask as I come out of my day-dream. "Can you run that through with me again?"

The dark haired young man sitting across me sighs. I can tell he isn't too happy that I just asked him to repeat everything he's been explaining in the last half an hour.

"Trunks were you even listening? Please, you got to be serious about this," he complains, running a hand through his wild raven hair.

To anyone in the public, we look like normal teenagers. I can quite easily explain in detail that we are are more than what meets the eye. We're both half aliens thanks to our fathers. But that's all I'll say for now. I would go into detail - but if you haven't gathered already - I wasn't listening to my best friend as he tried speaking out his need of help. So maybe this time I should actually listen to him.

"Come on Trunks, I never ask for any favours from you," he groans once more as he shifts his legs nervously. I can tell this is a subject he isn't particularly confident in. Heck, I should know this by now.

"Goten, have I ever failed you?"

"Yes. Numerous times," he states with an emotionless face. I laugh nervously at his sarcasm.

"Well sorry. My mind is just elsewhere today... You know how it is, lots of assignments and all,"

"Lies! School just started nearly two weeks ago," he snorts. He had a point... I guess.

"Get to the point already," I push him over slightly with my hand. He laughs, shoving me a bit too. I shuffle a little ways backwards on the bed. This isn't exactly the right time to not start another play-fight-spar-type of game. I don't think my bed can handle the pressure.

"So... there's this girl... Paresu,"

"And?" I ask, grabbing a handful of leftover chips.

"She's really hot and all... You know how it is, she's popular, always has boys going after her and all... But she's really sweet too. A lot of people say she's really innocent for such an age and for the amount of boyfriends she's had,"

I just nod in response.

"So um... I was just wondering if you could... you know... give me a few pointers. Maybe help me out to... get with her?" He stutters, fiddling with his fingers. Good-Kami, he's that nervous?

See, this is my life-long best friend, Goten. We've known each other since we were in diapers. We've been through thick and thin and whatever else is in the middle. Whether it be fighting a ridiculous pink alien or trying to go about our daily routines, with the added pranks of course. Goten and I are like brothers. We're a special kind and we share one of the greatest friendships I have ever seen.

Goten is an interesting case though. Cream-skinned with thick, wild black hair. Dark chocolate eyes that can light up any person's day no matter how awful it was. A ridiculously childish face and smile that is shared by two other men in his family. A body that many would kill for, and of course big powerful ki from our alien genes. I know him like the back of my hand. He's very happy-go-lucky. He can be a bit of a child at times, but that's just Goten. He knows when to be serious and when to just have fun with life. Maybe that's why I'm still friends with him. I just can't imagine my life without him being there. I'm sure the feelings are mutual.

See, Goten lives in the East distract that's out by the mountains named Mount Paozu. He's been mostly home-schooled like his older brother and then once high school came up, he was forced to go. But here's the catch. My mother, named Bulma Brief. Yeah, yeah, THE famous Bulma Brief; owner and president of the most famous and richest company that all of the Earth have come to know and love, has given Goten an option to join me and my daily life at West City High. Even though he is a year younger than I am, we still hang out. We've formed quite of a routine out of it too.

Of course his mother insisted that he accepts the offer since everything will be paid for thanks to my mother. Neither of us complained. I knew when the offer was accepted our lives at high school was going to be epic. Just the only sad thing is that Goten has to travel everyday, which leads to why we are now sitting in my room.

He tends to stay over a lot during the week. It's easier for him and which is fine by me at times. It's just annoying currently though because of well... I'm currently a third upper class student while he's a second. Yes, yes, I'll repeat, I am 18 and he's 17. No big deal. But the thing is I'm going to be spending my year trying to get into universities - even though I am already pretty smart. Okay, scratch that, I'm a genius... but don't worry about my lack of ever-lasting big words in this. There is a difference between work and leisure. I'm still a teenager. I'm allowed to be lazy. I'm allowed to have a bit of street talk.

Anyway, back to Goten. He's never had a girlfriend. Yes, I do feel sorry for my best friend, but then it is sort of his own fault. Many girls like his, eer what's the word they use... "Cute" charms and "hot" body, but can't really commit to him since he's such a handful at times. Fair enough. Let's just not mention his lack of style. Seriously. The guy wears baggy jeans and T-shirts that must be twice his size. Thank Kami that we have a school uniform – Eh, except on Fridays. Last year they recently allowed everyone to start wearing "home clothes." Of course everyone uses it to their advantage. Well, not Goten. He just rocks up with his baggy T and baggy jeans like it means absolutely no shit to him at all. Eh, but that's Goten. Got to love him like that.

Anyway, what were we talking about again? Oh yes, that's right. Girlfriends. Well, his lack of girlfriends. Alright, now this is pretty much the opposite to my never ending list of girlfriends. Heck, I get love letters daily. Anything to get my undivided attention. How boring. In all honesty I gave up with girls by the time I got to the end of my first grade in high school. They're all the same. I've gone from sexy, slutty, big boobs to bookworms, nerds and the list goes on... I have yet to meet an original. Someone who will literally knock me off my feet. Okay, I'm not meaning the big and bulky type... I'm meaning someone who will love me for who I am and not my money or good looks.

"Since you're really good with the girls... I thought you could you know, maybe help me out?" Goten breaks my train of thought for the second time tonight.

We are currently sitting in my room watching some bad action movies like usual. It's a school night and we're up late. Typical. Mum doesn't come in anymore and tell us off. She's given up on that. Apparently being tired during the whole day is a good enough punishment. Although, I'll admit, I like it when Goten stays over. It's a whole lot better than visiting his place with his over bearing mother and dumb folded father who is still currently training for the Budokai Tenkaichi that is being held next month.

I'm not going to tell you yet how amazingly good we are at fighting nor how, dare I say it, hot we look. No, steroids were not used in the process to achieve our looks or power. It's all raw. Just the way I like it... Eeer, well use to. See, I stopped training years ago; much to my father's disgust. Yes, this is the time where I tell you that I have one hell of a father. Not only is he the Prince of an extinct alien race (known as the Saiyans) but he is also a man of pride, power and a massive ego that can hit you in the face if you ever dare to start questioning it. I tried once. I didn't last five seconds because he ripped a Super Saiyan Two on me instantly and knocked me out. I have yet to pay him back for that. Maybe later, I'm too lazy now.

Anyway, what was I talking about again? Oh yes...

"Why her though?" I ask. I'm trying to remember who Paresu is. I've heard her name recently within a group of girls I once dated... But I can't put a face to it.

"She's in my homeroom...You know the light brown haired one. Really innocent, sweet personality... She dorms here in West City... Her family is back in Satan City I think?" Goten looks up to the roof, his speech becoming a bit mumbled. Is he still nervous?

"So, just ask her out? If she's sweet then it should be no problem,"

His face instantly falls and stares at me in disbelief. Yeah... I just made it pretty obvious that I wasn't listening to his half an hour ranting about this girl. Oops. Great friend I am.

"Are you kidding me Trunks? Haven't you been listening at all?" He growls, raising his voice just a bit higher than normal. Geez Goten, calm the fuck down.

"So why are you making such a big deal of it? Girls like it when you act like *yourself*," I quote with my fingers, "plus anyway, you're a sensitive guy, I'm sure you could-"

"Don't say that. Trunks look at me! I'm a second grade high school student. Never been kissed. Never even had a girl friend. I think it's-"

"So, why does it matter? You out of all people should know by now that girls at high school aren't that good," I budge in quickly.

"That's because you're picky," he snorts, grabbing a hand full of chips.

"See, you're a sensitive guy. They like that,"

I was greeted with awkward silence at that moment. By the looks of it he was deep in thought. I sigh, knowing that I should probably just give him a few good hints. Maybe I could help him out if he's really that desperate.

"Have you ever spoken to her before?" I ask. Goten's the type to like girls from afar. Sure, he's very loud and childish, but generally if there's a girl he likes, he tends to stay away from them. I don't think it's confidence issues. Goten is over confident if anything. I think he's just worried he's going to make them hate him somehow.

"Once or twice... not really," he blushes behind his drink. Thought so. What am I supposed to do? Generally you talk and become friends with the girls you want to date... Unless they just hand themselves over to you; which in Goten's case isn't happening.

What could I do to help my friend? I could give him hints and tips in hopes that he makes his move on girls... but is that enough?  
I look him up and down. No, maybe he needs a bit of work. I don't know, like one of those cheesy make-overs people go through during those pathetic romance-comedy movies. I've seen my fair share, trust me. You wouldn't believe how many girls, of all types, dig that shit. I find it boring as hell. But maybe, just maybe, I could weave in something for Goten. Of course, I can't change his personality and stuff. Goten will always be Goten. But maybe I could make him look more... attractive. Give him a bit more experience in areas when it comes to girls too... Maybe give him a few porn magazines while at it.

I nod in agreement as a few ideas pop into my head. Yes. I could do this. I could help him. Somehow, I'll make him get Paresu, if he really wants her.

"Okay, how about this... What if I make you suitable for girls? You know, like one of those cheesy ones that you see in romance-comedy movies,"

I get greeted with a confused face. He furrows his brows and slows his chewing. This isn't going to be easy.

"Like... you know... Change your style a bit... Give you lessons on attracting girls, going out with them and all of that,"

"But I don't have problems with talking to girls... They may not like me in that way, but I don't have problems with them? And what the hell Trunks! My style is fine!" His eyebrows lower into something that looks a bit frightening.

"No, I'm not meaning it in a bad way. I'm meaning that I could give you a few tips, showing you what girls like and you can decide whether _you_ like it or not,"

"How's that supposed to work? We have school uniform..."

"Fridays. Fridays are your days to shine!" I get up on my knees, getting really excited as more ideas form in my head. "We can make Paresu your main goal. We can make her your_ trophy_,"

"That doesn't sound very nice," he complains.

"I can get us to go on a few double dates. I could lend you a hand and maybe a few girls might get into you and bam! You got a few trail girlfriends,"

"No Trunks, that's not being fair to them at all!" He growls. Like he should know, he doesn't know much about girls in the first place... I think? As far as I know, and expect, he doesn't know anything. If I remember correctly he thought the bumps on girls' chests were an extra pair of ass cheeks up until the tender age of 15. Yeah, I better lend him some porn mags. He has a lot to learn. If he wants Paresu, a *popular* girl, then he'll need to know his stuff...err anatomy too.

"Look, do you want Paresu or not?" I ask for the final time.

He bites his bottom lip. A habit I'll need to get him out off too. Silence lingers between us for a few minutes and he finally looks up and nods slowly. The uncertain smile on my face turns into a bright grin, knowing that I have won. This is going to be awesome!

"Alright, we can try," he agrees. "Starting tomorrow, it's Project Son Goten," he adds, holding his hand out.

"Project Son Goten," I nod in agreement, shaking the slightly sweaty palm.

If someone told me at that moment when we decided upon this stupid deal that things would end up the way it did; then I wouldn't have even shaken his hand. I would've told him that I was joking. But all things happen for a reason. Some good, some bad. Whether or not you think it ended up good or bad will be up to you.

I am Trunks Brief; the son of Bulma Brief and Vegeta. And I am fully responsible for changing both my life and my best friend's.

And this is how **Project Son Goten** came to be.

~-Z-~


	2. Chapter 2

All characters, places and names are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama. Without this absolutely amazing man, we wouldn't have ever experienced the epic and beastly world of Dragon Ball.

Thank you all for the lovely reviews! I hope this chapter does it justice. I was struggling a lot with this one. Enjoy.

Sorry for any mistakes. This is not Beta edited.

~-Z-~

Project Son Goten; **Day 1**.  
Friday April 22.  
Age 784.

The piercing alarm clock wakes me up from my deep slumber. I groan as I search blindly for the annoying noise. I press the snooze button, hoping for a few extra minutes of sleep.

As soon as I realise, the alarm is blasting off again. I groan, turning to my side to look at the time. 7.30am. I sigh, already regretting that I only had 3 hours of sleep. Goten and I really need to learn how to go to bed early. If we keep this up, we won't be able to live through the whole year.

The thought of Goten brings me back to the night before. As I get up and make my way to my private bathroom I think over the deal we had made. What was I thinking? What had I even planned? All the ideas I had at that moment seemed to have disappeared, probably due to my lack of sleep.

I lean my hand against the cold mirror, still heavily sleepy. I look terrible. It looks like my hair has finally adapted the true Saiyan nature by sticking up at all ends. I notice that it's beginning to get quite long too. Sooner or later the school will start complaining about it. I shake my head, turning on the shower.

Why did I agree to this project? What was I going to do anyway? Goten has no problem making friends. He had a whole load of them from his homeroom. Goten is a cheerful guy that everyone loves. I'll admit that I'm quite surprised he_ hasn't _gotten a girlfriend yet. I guess it must be the fact that he's 'hard to handle.'

So what would I need to do? Make him easier to handle? I can't do that. I can't make Goten any less cheerful. Goten will always be Goten. But perhaps I could fix the exterior and give him the tips that he needs.

Yeah, I could do that. Maybe give him a few new clothes... Go on a few double dates... Perhaps get us some fake ID cards and go to strip clubs... He needs to experience life a bit more before we can do this, especially if Paresu is a *popular* girl. But I'll probably need to tell him other things too... Things I've learnt how to get girls to _click._

I smile as the warm water run over my body. This was going to be fun. Maybe I need something like this to distract the ever heavy weight of knowing I'll be finishing high school after this year. I quickly hop out of the shower and get changed in *home clothes* as it was a Friday.

Finally Friday. A good sleep in is a must for tomorrow. Don't think 3 hours is going to last me long. I throw on anything I could find, which ended up being a dress shirt, jeans and whatever sneakers I could find. The shoes don't really matter since we have to wear school shoes once at school. Oh yes, even on home clothes day. Such a pain in the ass.

There's a knock at my door and Goten bursts in. I almost cringe as I see the baggy jeans falling down and his shirt spelling out "GO10"

"You're not going to school like that are you? Not if you want to impress Paresu?" I furrow my brows as his face falls.

"What's wrong with my clothes? Didn't you just say last night that girls like it when you are yourself?"

"Yes, but I also said that we need to work on your clothes. They're so old and hand-me-down looking."

"These are all new..." he groans, running a hand through his slightly wet hair. He must have taken a shower too in his own personal bathroom. That was new. Normally Goten only showered at night.

He sighs, looking at me awkwardly as I fold my arms knowingly. He stays there for a minute, probably contemplating whether to fall into the trap or not. Tough call really; either go in something you're comfortable with or try something new and perhaps get Paresu as a well done present. Tough indeed.

"Alright Trunks, what do you want me to wear?"

I win. Yes! Oh little gullible Goten!

"Alright, a guy who can dress smart is a guy that a lot of girls like to go for. Sure, you get the average girl who goes for the baggy... err... board-shorts type of thing. But the real attraction is being smart. Dress shirts like mine. Tight t-shirts. Normal jeans, not baggy ones. A lot also like skinny legs on guys, leather jackets, plaid, etc etc,"

"That sounds like a lot of work," he complains.

"No, all you need is like two or three smaller pairs of jeans and a whole bunch of shirts. Nothing much, okay?"

I can't make Goten loose the essence of himself. I can't make Goten wear stuff I wear. Goten will always be the t-shirt and jean type of guy. That's just how I've always known him. It'll throw him off if he goes way out like I do.

I chuck him a pair of jeans, t-shirt and a plaid button up shirt. That should be good enough. He easily catches it all, looking confused. I can tell he still has many more questions. I'll keep him wondering until later.

"I'm going for some breakfast," I call as a leave the room. This was going to be interesting.

-Z-

Nothing is ever better than when Grandma Brief cooks. She's the best cook this whole house has. Not even mum can cook as well as she can. Heck, not even her cooking bots can!

I dive into my bacon, eggs and hash browns and savor every taste. Normally I'd be scoffing it all down like my Saiyan instinct tells me to. see us Saiyans have bottomless stomachs. We are generally hungry every minute except for when we're actually stuffing our faces. It's annoying especially at school.

"My, at least someone enjoys my cooking!" Her high-pitched voice bounces off the walls. I just nod, stuffing my face even more. Perhaps so... But that's just because everyone else is always just too busy. I could sense my dad is currently in the Gravity Room training as normal. My mother and grandfather are in her lab. If things are going as normal, they must have been in there since very early this morning. And my little sister Bra is in her room. Yes indeed grandma, I am the only one who savours your cooking.

"Go-chan! Don't you look handsome today?" Her voice rings off. I quickly lift my head only to see Goten standing at the doorway. He stoof there with a timid smile, probably embarrassed that the old lady just called him *handsome.* I couldn't help but nod in acceptance. He _did_ actually look good.

Girls are going to be staring him down today like he's some of the greatest eye candy they've ever seen. He laughs, taking a few muffins and extra food lying around.

"You think so?" Goten asks. I couldn't quite understand the expression on his face. I haven't seen it on him before. It was something between content, nervousness and possibly... happiness? Maybe he didn't expect himself to look like that in such clothes?

"Oh, we'll just see how good it is," I wink, trying to give him the confidence. I can bet around 100 Zeni that he is going to have his socks knocked off him. He won't know what hit him. I hope he'll learn from it. Maybe get his mother to actually go and buy some decent clothes. Eh, if money is a problem I'll pitch in. He needs it.

I smirked at that moment knowing that today was going to be the first biggest change.

-Z-

Since it's forbidden to drive to high school I normally drive us with my hover car until two or so blocks away. It sure beats walking or flying all the way. My mother had made a strict rule about not flying in public. At the time she had decided this I was still in middle school. I hate to admit it but I suddenly saw why Gohan had decided to go with the superman get up. I don't blame him. Oh... I guess I need to explain that right? See when Gohan, who is Goten's older brother, was in high school he couldn't help but fight crime (that's how he met his wife.) He wanted something to hide his identity, so he got my mother to make him a costume. The Great Saiyaman was his name. Oh shit. Actually, forget I even said that. I think he's going to be pissed off that I just gave away the identity of The Great Saiyaman... Eeer... Rewind!

"So how are we going to work this whole 'Son Goten' project?" Goten breaks our eerily quiet walk. It took me a few minutes to get back to reality and focus on what he was talking about.

"Well lets first see how today goes. Then maybe we can go from there?" He just nods in conformation when school comes into view.

My school is quite bland. To be honest, I sometimes wish it was like those ones you see on TV and movies. But then, perhaps I like my school the way it is. No stereotypes. Wait, let me rephrase that. We do somewhat have stereotypes... See you get the popular, the average and the nerds. Of course everyone just accepts everyone else. We're all in the same boat. So why make it harder on each other?

My school is shaped in the famous U. In the middle of the U is a huge courtyard that overlooks the school fields and gym. Unlike those awesome movies, we have no cafeteria. Disappointing, I know. We generally bring in our own lunches. We also normally eat in our home rooms, but Goten and I like to eat _elsewhere_.

Although I was hoping for an average day, I knew that having Goten all dressed up next to me was going to change it all. I expect it. If nothing is going to happen then I need to re-work my motives.

I knew instantly as we entered the school grounds that things were going as planned. Score one to Trunks! Normally I get all the looks. Whether it be swooning girls or guys I rather wished wouldn't look. Goten has always been seen as my tag-along-friend. People rarely paid attention to him, which would annoy the hell out of me most of the time. Goten is a thoughtful, sometimes smart, cheerful young guy. They need to give him a chance even if he doesn't look that appealing. Well, this time I could tell they _weren't_ looking at me. Oh hell no, I could see most staring open mouthed at the young man next to me. _Finally._

By the change in his ki, I could tell he noticed. I couldn't help but chuckle as a slight blush covered his cheeks.

"Trunks, why are they all staring?" He asked in a whisper.

"Cause," was all I could reply as we passed a group of oogling girls. Perfect! Tip number one is complete.

We entered the boy's locker room, changing to our awful school shoes. Yes. You heard me right. School shoes - or otherwise known as 'clean shoes.' I don't really even want to begin to explain why we have this. You know what, just ask Kami. He'll tell you.

"Can't believe you just make a simple change in clothing and they are all swooning over you," Goten's booming voice echoed off the walls.

"Yeah, amazing hn?"

"Isn't that a bit... weird?"

"Ha! Girls are strange creatures, let's put it at that. You'll see just how weird they get," I snort. He hasn't seen anything yet.

"So um..." he speaks awkwardly, shifting his messages bag. "What do I say or do if they question this?"

I roll my eyes. Leave it to Goten to ask the obvious questions. "Just I don't know... Tell them you're trying something new. Just don't tell them_ I'm_ making you do this..." The last thing I want is some of Goten's friends to know about this. Sure, his friends are nice enough but it would be best if this is kept a secret.

We part after the locker room. His class is on one side of the school while mine is on the other.

Let me tell you about my boring life of high school. My day starts off at 8.30 home room. 8.45 starts English, 9.45 is mathematics while 10.45 is Japanese and 11.45 is history. Lunch start around 12.45 and then followed by two electives. Chemistry and physics. 3.30 we have another home room for cleaning duties and then bam! The best part of it all! Race back home! Most students have clubs after school and during lunch break, but Goten and I decided not to join any, for obvious reasons. Not only do I find them bland with a capital B, but the sports club just can't handle my strength.

So you see, today was just like any ordinary day. Enter home room. Talk to the people in my class that I call 'friends' (don't really need to go into detail as they don't exactly matter at this moment) and you know the craziest thing? The first thing they say after 'hello' is...

"What the fuck is up with your friend, Son Goten?"

I knew it. I fucking knew it! I won fair and square folks! Some more brownie points to me!

"Nothing?" I shrug of my bad, taking my usual seat next to the window.

"Well if it's nothing, what's up with the drastic style change?" I just shrug my shoulders again in reply.

-Z-

See, I would have been okay with the whole thing and trust me, I was. I was really happy that Goten has finally got the recognition he needs and deserves. Except the bad thing is well... Rumours started. Well, I figured it out by lunch break. With all the looks and all the whispers before school I knew words were being spread. That's one thing I wish I had thought of... Actually, I still could. Perhaps I could sell Goten off to a few girls... _Tell them he's a killer in bed... _Hm actually, never mind. I think that'll just come back to haunt me.

I thought everything was going swell (including the rumours) until I saw Goten leaning against the wall looking very flustered. I don't blame him. With the sudden attention, it can be a bit nerve wracking.

"Hey man..."

He doesn't look up. While fiddling with his loose plaid shirt he greets with a really disappointing "hey,"

"What's wrong?" I ask as we start heading to our usual lunch spot.

"Oh... Nothing," he waves off. I stop in my tracks knowingly. No way could he be that flustered and have nothing on his mind. This is Goten we're talking about. He's always cheerful. If he's not he's either serious for a battle or something is bothering him.

"Okay, okay. I'll tell you soon," he gives in.

I nod in agreement. Other than a few students lurking about, the halls were pretty empty. Most people ate in their home rooms. But Goten and I last year found an excellent empty room. I believe it was a club room when I was still a first grade high school student. Luckily no one has noticed it's emptiness since then. It's the only place Goten and I can eat in peace. See, having a big appetite like we do doesn't go so well on public. We use to get asked a lot of questions and really strange looks. And trust me, I wish it was enough for girls to stop trying to get with me.

This room is technically our second home. And Kami the best part is... It comes with a mini fridge and microwave! Actually, we added a few things too; like an old-school TV, computer, heaters, fans, and a new lock on the door so only _we_ can get in.

"So what's got your knickers in a twist?" I casually ask as my food was being heated in the microwave. He went first only because he popped out his capsule before me. I could easily heat it up with my ki, but I couldn't be bothered. I watched him hungrily a he downed my grandmothers food.

"Rumours," he spoke with a full mouth. I swear I saw some mashed up pasta fly my way.

"That quickly?" I asked. In all honesty, it was pretty quickly spread. But the main question is how that is possible! Everyone has been in their rooms... How... Right never mind, I forgot about text messages.

"I was fine with it until _one_ girl came up to me and asked if I won the lottery,"

I snorted. "What did you tell her?"

"I shrugged and said I was testing new things," "And...?"

"And she..." I saw the blush form on his cheeks. This should be _good_.

"She said I looked hot and yeah... Asked for my number..."

Score! Fuck yeah! Trunks, you know your style! You know what this means! I'm on a roll!

"You better not get a high head just because I got _one_ phone number. You got to remember it's Paresu who I _want,_ not other girls,"

"I know that! But in order to get Paresu _you_ need experience. Popular girls seek guys with experience,"

He eyes me warily, "isn't that a bit stereotypical? I don't think Paresu is that type of girl..."

"A sensitive guy with _experience _and a good body to match is perfect for anyone!" I disagree. Even though I'm making assumptions of Paresu, I could only guess she is like this. I better make a point of meeting her sometime...

In that instant an idea formed in my head. "Keep your weekend free until after school, okay? I've got a plan!"

He furrowed his brows at me in confusion. Oh, do not fret Son Goten, you'll know soon enough!

-Z-

Physics came quickly enough. Physics is my last class of the day before home room and cleaning duties. Generally for our core subjects we all stay in our home rooms while for electives we change classes. I don't really mind it but it does become a pain, especially since a lot of the students I have in my electives aren't from my home room. This is troublesome because a lot of the girls just won't stop staring or passing me notes during class. It's not like I really need to concentrate or anything because let's be honest, this crap is easy as fuck. I've learnt this stuff when I was still in middle school.

And you know the thing that makes it worse? The girl I sit next to. Oukoku something or whatever is her name. She goes by CoCo for short. She's from one of those *popular* group of girls I've spoken about before - apparently the one that Paresu is in too.

Knowing my awesome flirting skills, I decide that today I am going to get some information about Paresu. Perhaps try and get out any information about a party being held tomorrow night. Generally the school didn't like people having relationships or parties as it only wishes the students to concentrate on their studies. But really, who does? (Eer... I guess I am recently...) In the past, mainly first grade of high school, I attended the weekend parties. They are normally held by seniors. Although the age limit for drinking is 20, we get free booze anyway. The main rule is it is only to be spoken about out of school or if necessary, very quietly during lunch. It was also always held on the outskirts of the city, so teachers can't get any gist of it.

I'll just say now that no one has ever been caught. Which is surprisingly enough since a lot of people leave the parties absolutely wasted. You would think parents would know by now and call the police. Not everyone attends the parties and not everyone is just from our school. Word normally get spread around to other high schools – which is great since you have an excellent opportunity to meet new people.

"Hello Trunks," CoCo's voice rings off in my direction. I just nod my usual greeting. See, in first grade she was in my home room while the other two grades she has been in my physics class. I'm use to sitting next to her. Amazingly enough she is also one of the girls I haven't dated. What makes it more amazing is that she is part of the group that Paresu is in apparently. I never really found her attractive nor interesting. She seems like a generic girl. Actually, let me rephrase that - she seems like a generic _nerdy_ girl who is placed into a popular group of girls for the heck of it. I never really understood why she was part of the group. She doesn't normally wear clothes nor act like the other girls. Although, she does attend - as far as my knowledge goes - the weekend parties. Yeah, as interested as I am, I really can't be bothered finding her out. Like I said, I've given up on dating and girls. From here on out, I'm concentrating on my future and the things I do in the lab at home.

I couldn't help but smile as Goten came to mind. This girl suddenly screamed *Goten's type.* She would be an excellent test run for him. Well, that's if the other girl who spoke to Goten earlier on doesn't mind. I look her over – she is sporting the usual dark brown hair and a really _weird_ dress. When I mean weird, I mean _really_ weird. I swear it is something that my_ grandmother_ would wear. Floral patterned dress while sporting a Kami-knows how old knitted jersey. I shiver in disgust. Not. My. Type. Of. Girl. Such a turn off. I can't help but wonder if she wears granny panties under it or not. I try not to laugh as an image pops in my head.

This girl would be a perfect test run for Goten.

"Are you having a good day?" She asks cheerfully. Normally I would just answer one worded replies and try my best to point out that I don't want to talk, but today was no normal day.

"Pretty good actually, how's yours?" I smile, shuffling my chair just a tad closer. Alright, I better note these down... Tip number one when speaking to a girl; show her that you're interested. Turn your body to her. Don't cross your arms or else it'll show you're disinterested. Reply in open ended questions. This will give her an option to carry on with the conversation.

"Could be better... You know... The girls are all talking about that friend of yours," she replies, rolling her eyes. Damn, it looks like she's not interested in Goten.

Tip number errr... Is it two or three? I think three? Even if she has nothing to say other than complain, give her your undivided attention. Chicks love it when you listen to their shit and actually reply something decent.

"Really? What are they saying?" I reply, giving her a welcoming smile. Yeah, better note that one down too. Facial features. Make sure you smile, letting her know you're happy when talking with her.

"At lunch they were all talking about how _hot_ he is all of the sudden," she complained, exaggerating the word hot. I can't help but chuckle as my plan was already working. I knew Goten had it in him. All he needed was a bit of a push.

"Just because he rocks up to school in much tighter clothes does not change who he is," she carries on before I even have the chance to reply. In times like this, you just sit there, nod and wait for her to continue.

"Seriously, they can be such sluts sometimes. I bet he's doing this just so he can get a date for tomorrow night," she growls even louder. I can't help but notice her handwriting becoming thicker as she spoke. She seems mad. Why would she be mad?

"If you don't like the way they act, then why do you bother sticking around with them?" I asked. She gave me one of those *are you fucking kidding me* looks. I couldn't help but gulp in fear. Something is really ticking this girl off today. I have never seen her so mad. Like I said before, she is a normal generic nerdy, quiet girl who just so happens to be in a popular group. I didn't know she could get so..._ feisty._

"Because they are my friends and they need looking after," she huffs, changing to a pen as she broke the lead of her pencil. I just sit there, staring out towards the blackboard. The teacher is writing about something, not quite too sure what about since I haven't been listening.

"Why do you think he's looking for a date for the party? He never goes to parties," I finally ask.

She just bites the end of her pen, a bit baffled. Looks like I caught her off guard. "Probably thought it's time to get into some girls' pants,"

I laugh at that but quickly quieten down before the teacher notices. Is this girl joking or what? This is Son Goten we're talking about! Although, I'm quite curious as to why she is assuming such things. She's never met Goten before. Goten's never been to any parties and I don't think I've ever introduced him to the group of girls. I guess this makes me no different than her. I was making assumptions about Paresu too.

"I don't think it's like that. Maybe he just wanted a change? That's normal, isn't it?" I answer. I have to stick up to Goten. I can't let this girl try and make a mockery out of him. By the way she's going it's like he's a Casanova already. That's the last thing Goten is – although it couldn't help if he tried to be one.

"Whatever," she replies. I guess she doesn't want to talk further. Don't blame her; I think I really threw her off. Paresu suddenly became the last thing on my mind to ask about. I knew with her having this attitude, she won't be saying much about one of her friends. But I couldn't help wonder if Paresu was talking about Goten also...  
Oh, I get it now. I forgot Paresu is in Goten's home room. No wonder... Maybe CoCo met him through Paresu...

I quickly note down the tips I had formed in my head from earlier on. Goten will really need these. He will need them for tomorrow night especially. But speaking of tomorrow night...

"So where's the party?"

She looks at my warily, I can't tell whether she is going to give it to me or not. I try to smile seductively. I was pleasantly rewarded when she smiled back.

She quickly rips a piece of paper out of her textbook, jotting down the address and other details. When I take the note, I'm quite taken back when I noticed she wrote something else too.

_*Since when did Trunks Brief decide to go to parties again?*_

-Z-

"Goten!" I call out as I see his wild black hair in the mass of students leaving to their club rooms.

"Hey Trunks," he beams a smile. I couldn't help but notice the manga book in his other hand. I'll need to get him out of that habit too. Reading manga in class was not good for getting girls like Paresu.

"I hope you're still free this weekend!"

All I get back is a nervous looking smile. I can't help but wonder why. Goten has nothing to be nervous or scared about. _This is supposed to be fun_. I quickly hand over the piece of paper with the tips on it. He looks at it curiously, reading down the list. I couldn't help but laugh as his sudden hopeful smile turned into a frown.

As fun as this is going to be, I can tell it's going to be difficult. Already on day one he has not only gotten many admirers, one phone number but he also got someone who hates his guts. Son Goten, I hope you know what is coming straight to you. I can already tell you now that you are going to be a changed man by the end of this.

~-Z-~


	3. Chapter 3

All characters, places and names are copyrighted to Akira Toriyama. Without this absolutely amazing man, we wouldn't have ever experienced the epic and beastly world of Dragon Ball.

Thank you all for the lovely reviews!

_I'm very, VERY sorry I haven't updated in such a long time. I've been super busy with assignments and exams and yadda yadda. You all know how it goes. I still got another really busy month ahead of me, but I'll try to do some more work on this story._

_I wrote this chapter a while back (right after I released the second chapter). I've only edited it once, so sorry if it's a little different. I didn't really want to go all out with all the partying and drinking. My last fanfiction had a lot of that in it, so I decided to move away as I know a few people got a bit annoyed._

_The story isn't move very fast at the moment, but it has just started. Hoping to pick it up as we really ought to get things moving!.. I have the next few chapters planned out, including a chapter about the Budokai Tenkaichi when Goku left. Let's hope I can do it justice in word format!_

_I know not many people like OCs and to be honest, I don't either. But sometimes they're necessary. The only good thing is, I never make them last very long. You'll see a lot of random *don't need to know their name* characters. They're just there for the plot and etc etc._

Sorry for any mistakes. This is not Beta edited.

~-Z-~

Son Goten Project; **Day two**  
Saturday April 23  
Age 784.

It's been too long since I've been to a party. Actually, it's been over a year since I last attended one of those booze-ridden parties. I enjoy them, I'll say that much. Well, I use to. Nearly every second or so weekend was spent out somewhere in the outskirts chatting with friends in my first grade of high school. I never really drank unless I didn't particularly like the date I had. But just like my dad, I'm an honourable young man. I don't want to hurt a girl. I didn't want to be a jerk or a drunk. I know when to have fun and what limits are.

That being said, Goten is the complete opposite. As far as I know Goten hasn't ever been to a high school party. He's generally the type that will waste his weekend away on his laptop, gaming, training with Goku, his father, or doing other things. He isn't really the type of guy to be in the *in* crowd. Well, I guess I'm not either... Just that one year was pretty much it. Oh, and the fact that my mother is Bulma Brief kind of makes things interesting too...

I would be lying if I didn't say I was nervous. I'll also be lying if I said Goten was okay with it. As we drove in my hired taxi, I could tell he was not as excited as a normal person would be. Sure, Goten gets along with crowds and people really well. It's just he's never been in this type of situation before. I don't blame him. People change when they get drunk.

"You'll be fine," I encourage him. He just nods, brightening the smile on his face. Knowing Goten, as soon as he hears the music and the laughter of his fellow classmates, he'll be his usual self again.

"Just remember what I told you. Remember the tips. If you need anything just text me, alright?" I try to encourage him. I probably should have mentioned something about alcohol, but I didn't bother. I know Goten can be responsible. At least, I hope he can be.

I couldn't help but be reminded of the time we stole a couple of six packs from one of my mother's silly get-togethers. That was 5 years ago. I was of course still a very mischievous bastard at the time, and having the awesomeness advantage over Goten, I got us both smashed in my room. While everyone partied and talked downstairs, we two, being only 12 and 13, were giggling like two girls. Of course at the time I knew what alcohol was and what it does to the body –thanks to my mother and father-, but I was just too young and naughty to stop. You know how it is – young ones are curious. Goten was absolutely clueless. I sometimes feel bad for dragging him into the situation. I remember he got grounded for half a year. Goku wasn't there to hold Chi-Chi, his mother, back when she found us up in my room with 1 and a half of the six packs completely empty. All I can say is I'm grateful he hasn't ever thought of revenge.

Come to think of it, I think he's scared to even look at alcohol. I don't blame him. Chi-Chi is scary most of the time, especially when she has her frying pan equipped. Oh yes, trust me, I'm not her son but I've faced that frying pan against my head and tender ass many times before. It's pretty obvious that his over-bearing mother is a big part of who Goten is now. I guess this explains why he is such a sensitive guy and why he treats girls like they are some precious flower. But sometimes I think he's afraid of them too. Fair enough, if you look at Gohan, he ended up marrying a woman just like his own mother. I don't blame him for being scared that he'll end up with the same over-bearing girl. Oh don't worry Goten; I won't let that happen to you.

"Sir," the taxi driver breaks my train of thought. I look up quickly to see that we've stopped. I could hear the beating music in the distance. Ah, I guess we've reached our destination.

"Come on Goten," I encourage. We climb out; I pay the taxi driver and tell him I'll call or text when we're ready for home.

"Sounds like it's already busy," Goten gulps as we walk down the street. Of course it's going well off. It's already 8 in the evening. If anything, we're still a tad early, but I guess that doesn't matter.

"Just follow my lead, alright?" He nods in return, following me towards the huge building.

I'm generally use to parties being held at houses. But this is the first time I've heard, or seen, a high school party being held at a gym. Oh yes, you heard me, a gym.

As we got closer the music got louder. Normal, un-capsulated cars were parked all over the street while some people were already filing outside. I couldn't help but notice my heart starting to pump faster. It's been way too long since I've been at such a scene.

My smile grew as we walked through the door. Music blasting. Lights flickering. DJ shouting in the distance. I could smell it all. Sweat, alcohol and sex. I turned around to see Goten looking around amazed. His eyes went everywhere. I couldn't blame him. I was like that as well the first time I came to one.

He finally looked down to me, beaming his classic Son grin. I smiled back. What did I say? Goten will be back to normal in no time.

I carried on walking through all the dancing bodies to reach a small clearing near the make-shift bar. I was about to pour some drinks in for Goten and I until I felt someone purposely push me.

"Well, well, look who it is!" I cringed when I heard the voice. It was one of the guys from my home room. "So Trunks Brief decides it's time to show up, hn? And he brings otaku with him," he snorts.

If I placed a zeni in a jar every time this guy annoyed me, I swear I'd have already over 1000 zeni. He's one of those annoying human males on this planet I wish I had the honour of exterminating. If it makes things worse, he also happens to have been in my home room since first grade. Pain. In. The. Ass.

"Well, what's it to you?" I ask while handing Goten the glass of drink.

"CoCo said you were coming, but I thought she was just joking," the unnamed guy _-trust me; names are not important at this point. This guy doesn't even really deserve to be mentioned-_ replied.

"And here I am with my friend Son Goten, who, if I may correct, isn't an otaku," I finally reply when I finished pouring my drink. I grabbed Goten by the sleeve. We have to get away from this guy before he really gets on my nerves.

"You really should just tell him to leave you alone," Goten speaks once we stop at another clearing. See what I mean by his mother's over-bearing nature really set stone on him? If he was just an ordinary male he would've said "piss off" but oh hey, that's Goten.

"Pfft, I have lots of times," I roll my eyes, taking a sip of whatever I ended up pouring into our glasses. At that moment I freeze. Oh shit. Oh shit, fuck.

I warily look over to Goten as he drinks half of his own. He feels my eyes on him and looks over to me in question.

"What? Did I do something wrong already?" He asks with furrowed brows. I quickly shake my head, looking elsewhere.

I better not tell him that it's straight vodka. Guess I was so distracted I forgot to mix it with some soda. Damn...

"Hey Trunks, look! It's that girl that asked for my number," he pointed in the distance.

"So, go talk to her," I encourage.

"But..." he tries to weevil out. I sigh.

"Come on Goten, we've been over this. You know what to do. Just go have fun with it,"

He nods, taking another sip of his drink. I can't help but cringe. I hope he's got a high tolerance like I do. If not, oh crap. I watch him talking with the girl. She doesn't really look familiar. It must be the dark room and flickering lights. I'll know soon enough probably – well that's if things end well.

Time to get socially active.

-Z-

I look over my watch in the dim light. It's already past 11 in the evening. I haven't gotten a text from Goten or anything. I'll admit that I'm a little worried. But I'm hoping he's enjoying himself.

"Want another drink?" The girl I've been talking to asks me. I nod in agreement. I guess another wouldn't hurt. I only just recently finished the one I've had in my hand for the past few hours. She hands me a red coloured drink. I smile, smelling the raspberry coming off it.

"Tastes really good huh?" She asks, smiling as seductively as she could. I just chuckle, hiding my face behind the glass.

This whole evening she's been trying to get to me. Not that I'll fall for it. Although, I'll admit that she's quite good looking and all. But, she's really not what I'm looking for. Heck, I should know that already - I have already dated her once before. She just so happens to be part of the group Paresu is in too. Coincidence?

We were pretty cosy in a small corner of the gym. Everyone was still dancing and music was still blasting. I could tell she was already pretty tipsy. She kept on leaning against the wall while giggling. Every now and then she'd touch me and try to get further, but I would just move off slightly. Little did I know that I was digging my own grave.

She was about to move her hand towards my face when I moved back. I was taken aback when I realised I was stuck in the corner. Damn woman.

"So Trunks..." She leans into me. "It's been a while since you came to a party,"

"Yeah well... I've just been really busy," I quickly reply, looking around while trying to find a way to get out of this. Sure, I could easily push her over, but like I said earlier, I'm an honourable man.

"Really?" Was all she replied when she leaned in closer. I could feel her body pressing against mine, only to remind me of something that I've been lacking for so long. She giggled without knowing, taking hold of my drink. "Let me ask you something, Trunks," her breath smelt like strong alcohol. Damn, she wasn't just tipsy, she is actually drunk!

"Have you been getting any?"

I freeze when the last word leaves her lips. If I don't change subjects now, I'll have to either get molested or actually be a jerk and push her off.

"Hey, you're friends with Paresu, right?" I asked hurriedly, trying desperately for a change in subject.

"Oh don't tell me you're into Paresu," she scoffs. "You should try me again instead. I'm much more experienced than that air-bag," she growls, grinding herself against me. I gulp, pressing my hands against the walls.

I can't help but blush as she leans into me and starts kissing my neck. Damn, it looks like I've decided to be molested. I think that's the choice my hormones made without my brain's consent. Better give it one more shot. "Well, is she here tonight?"

"As if. That air-bag never comes. Parties ain't her scene," she growls, biting down into my neck.  
She yelps when I push her off. She falls onto the ground, looking at me in shock.

"Trunks?" She calls out as I quickly head through the swarm of bodies. I could feel Goten's ki on the other side of the gymnasium. It was faltering. Not only was I in a hurry to tell him the news about Paresu not coming to parties, but I was also worried about his ki and let's be honest, I didn't feel like being molested – even if my body was telling me otherwise.

"Go-" I was cut off by the bunch of people chanting. "Chug! Chug! Chug!"

I stand there, mouth-gaping as he swallows Kami-knows-the-amount of alcohol through a tube. What. The. Hell. What is he doing? Why? He's making a fucking fool out of himself! Kami-damn! I knew I shouldn't have left him alone. Argh!

"Goten!" I shout. He doesn't stop, he still chugs. It looks like I won't be able to grab his attention until the keg is empty. He finally pulls away, letting out a burp.

Everyone shouts in excitement while patting his back. "You're a tank, Goten!" A few of them congratulate him.

I wait patiently until he finally turns my way. I can tell by the goofy smile on his face and the lost look in his eyes that he's been drunk for a while. I had to stop myself from face palming at his idiocy. I guess he isn't responsible as I thought. I was about to pull him out of the crowd until some chick hugs him eagerly, planting a kiss on his lips.

I watch in annoyance until she finally breaks it off. "Come on!" I growl, grabbing a handful of his shirt. "Goten! Wait!" Everyone calls after him.

"Aww, Trunks-kun *hick*" He moans in a child-like voice. "I wanna' to say goodbye to my fwwwiends," he pouts as I dragged him.

"They aren't you're friends," I growl again, pushing my way through people.

-Z-

"Goten, how could you? I thought you knew what the plan was! I thought you were going to get a chick tonight! Man, I'm disappointed!" I growl once we are outside. I grabbed my phone, sending a text to my personal taxi.

Goten just laughs, falling down to his bottom. "I did! But she found me boring so she left me," he pouts and crosses his arm once again in a child-like manner. I couldn't help but sigh. He fucked it up. Great.

"Goten, why did you get drunk?" I ask, sitting next to him.

"I don't know," he slurred. I shake my head as he starts giggling. "Beer tastes yummy!" He laughs again, falling onto his back.

I groan, placing my head into my hands. I guess the tips didn't make it all the way home. I shouldn't have left him on his own. I should have been there to see it through. Goten... Ugh!

It looks like this is going to be a lot harder than I thought.

-Z-

"Trunks-kun?"

Why was I so mad at him? If anything I should be laughing with him. His drunken state is funny, I'll give him that. We are currently on our way back home. Yet I couldn't help but be angry that he didn't follow my orders. What must I do in order to teach my best friend? What he did was wrong. He should've texted me to say he was having problems. I would've showed up and help him out. It looks like we'll have to avoid parties for now on. Goten can't be responsible around drinks. It must be because he's still so young at heart. I guess for now on we better keep it quiet and go on double dates instead. Argh! Why Goten? Why?

"You know, you went way out of line," I finally end our silence. I quickly regret it when I realise how harsh I sounded.

He pouts, looking out of the tinted windows. I can still hear his drunken giggles. I knew he was faking, there's no way he could be mad while being that drunk. I can't help but wonder how much he actually drank.

"Aren't I allowed to have fun? You're taking this project way too seriously, Trunks-kun," he slurred a couple of words, but I'm giving you the complete version.

"Because this is a serious matter. If it's one thing I've learnt, it would be not to play a girl's heart,"

"Whose am I playing? All I wanted was some advice to get Paresu..." he looks at me.

Okay, okay, I'll admit I was over reacting a bit. But who can blame me? It's hard not to get so passionate about it. Here I am, having this awesome opportunity to teach someone not so knowledgeable about the life and facts of girls. Why couldn't he just understand that I was just helping him become something better? Wasn't he the one that pretty much gave me the idea?

"All I want is to give you some experience with other girls before you get with Paresu,"

"You always talk about experience. What does that mean anyway?" He questions. I could hear in his voice that he was slightly annoyed, even though his face screamed happiness.

"How to..." I pause as I notice his sudden expression change. He looks at me weirdly. I furrow my brows in confusion. I've never seen him give me that face before. Just all the sudden it changed. Maybe it was his drunken state that made it occur...

"What?" I quickly ask, hoping that he realised that he was looking at me in a strange way.

"Oh, nothing." he waves off, looking out of the window again. I wasn't sure if that was his cunning plan to change topics or just to confuse me. Whatever it was, I didn't exactly feel comfortable with that look given to me, especially since I've never seen it before.

-Z-

"Trunks-kun, I don't feel so good," he groans once we were around Capsule Corp area. My eyes grew as I knew what that meant. If we don't get out of the taxi soon, I'm afraid it'll be ruined for life.

"Stop!" I yell at the taxi driver. He quickly parks, looking stunned at me. I race out, opening Goten's door and pulling him out. He falls to his knees, grabbing his stomach as he vomits contents I don't even want to know is.

I rub his back soothingly, trying to calm him down. I couldn't help but feel bad. Even though it was his own damn fault for being so irresponsible, I had to be here for him. That's what friends are for. I can't just leave him.

I call off the taxi, thinking it would be better if I flew Goten to Capsule Corp.

"See what I mean?" I ask, having him draped over one shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't need to punish me more. Tomorrow is going to hell," he slurs.

"Oh yeah..." I laugh. It's going to hit him hard tomorrow. That's for sure.

I make quick work of it once we reach Capsule Corp. I can tell he still looks sick but in a really drowsy mood. Before heading towards the bedrooms, I drop him gently to the floor to gather a few buckets and water bottles. He's going to need it.

He groans, half asleep when I pick him up again. Instead of walking, I swiftly fly towards his room. A gentle smile forms on his face when I place him onto the bed. Yeah, lucky bastard, being treated like a baby. I take off his shoes and chuck a few blankets over him.

It's sort of strange having to look after him like this. See, Saiyans never get sick. I guess that is just one of the many perks about being a half-alien. And as I mentioned earlier, this is probably the second time he's ever been drunk. There was never a need for me to look after him. But strangely enough, I felt this odd desire to make sure he was safe and sound in bed. I know that generally most people just drop their friends off at home and they do whatever – but I'm not like that. I'm honourable and I care. Sure, I might not show Goten that I care about him – or tell him for that matter. But I do. He's my best friend. He deserves it.

I walk to the door, looking back at him sleeping soundlessly. I can't help but think maybe I should rethink this whole project through. I can't help but think over the night's events as I make my way to my own room.

That chick gave me some pretty interesting information. One, she called Paresu an air-bag and two; she said parties isn't her scene. But... how on earth is she considered popular then? How on earth does she have so many boyfriends? I really should meet her. Maybe that would give me a better idea of who I'm dealing with. Maybe it'll give me a bigger idea on how to help Goten too.

But I can't forget what Goten had said in the taxi. True, it could've been his drunken gibberish, but maybe that's what he's really thinking? But on day two already? I don't see how... I've barely done anything so far. All I've done is given him a nice style change and a few good pointers. I'm just going to classify it as drunken gibberish.

I sigh in relief when I hit my own bed. I'll have to try and work differently. Yeah – tomorrow I'll rework this whole project.

~-Z-~


End file.
